The Revenge of Metal Mario
The twenty-first episode of Season 30. Metal Mario returns to Danville, seeking revenge on Mario. He captures Peach and Daisy and teams up with Dr. Diminutive. The two sets of brothers set off on the adventure of a lifetime. Episode Summary It's a lovely day in Danville. Toad is busy playing an action-packed racing game when all of a sudden, he hears something metallic. Luigi wonders if it's some sort of music related to metal. Phineas sees that it's none other than Metal Mario. Mario gasps and dashes towards the backyard. He wonders what Metal Mario is doing back in Danville. He says he's out to enslaved the ones he cares for the most. He crashes into the house and steals Peach and Daisy. Birdo and Toadette say it's a lucky break for them. Django comes and points out the strange metal person. He says it's stranger than robotic lumberjacks, gnomes that barf up rainbows, and oranges that are plain irritating. Mario says to stop acting like two guys who drive a dog themed van, because they need to save the princesses. With the metal villain, he stumbles upon Dr. Diminutive's apartment. He wonders who he is. Metal Mario explains who he is, his origin, and his mission here in Danville. Diminutive quickly befriends him and together they hold the princesses hostage. Peach demands to be freed, because she's dealt with bony cages like Diminutive's far too much. Metal Mario says to deal with it. With our heroes, they are creating weapons. Mario brings back his classic Hammer Suit. Luigi takes along an White Tanooki Suit. Phineas and Ferb suit up in the Beak. The bros are off! They try to locate where Metal Mario is. They find the apartment of Dr. Diminutive and they burst in. Diminutive wonders who they are. Mario heroically introduces himself with his famous catchphrase of it's a me, Mario. Diminutive says he trap them all in photon generated bubbles if they don't surrender. Mario refuses and the epic battle begins. Peach and Daisy cover their eyes. After a few hits, Diminutive is defeated, but Metal Mario still remains. Just then, Luigi does something unexpected. He turns into s stone statue over Metal Mario, and he is defeated easily. Luigi thinks the stone is more powerful than he thought. The sets of brothers cheer for their victory and so do the princesses. Peach and Daisy kiss each boy, and each one faints. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Dr. Diminutive: "Aren't you a little metallic to be a villain?" *Metal Mario: "No, what makes you think that?" Ferb's Line "We did it! Good job team!" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle None Background Information *This is the first episode where Dr. Diminutive plays a major role in an episode Errors *The White Tanooki Suit doesn't let you turn into a stone statue Continuity *Metal Mario seeks revenge for the last time his plans got foiled ("Me and My Metal Self") *Dr. Diminutive mentions photon generated bubbles ("Agent Doof") *The Beak is used to fight evil ("The Beak", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Invasion! Part 1", "Invasion! Part 2") Mario Continuity *Mario uses the Hammer Suit (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Luigi uses the White Tanooki Suit (Super Mario 3D Land) *Peach and Daisy are trapped in a bony cage similar to the one Bowser uses in a scene in Super Mario 3D Land Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'Sonic and Knuckles': Django mentions a robotic lumberjack, which is the boss of the first act of the Mushroom Hill Zone from Sonic and Knuckles *'Gravity Falls': Django mentions gnomes barfing rainbows, which is seen in the Gravity Falls episode "Tourist Trapped" *'The Annoying Orange': Django mentions an irritating orange. He could be referring to the Annoying Orange *'Dumb and Dumber': Mario mentions a dog themed van, which is frequently seen in the movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30